


Take Me As I Am

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Language, One Shot, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The time that Ron makes a mistake… and then tries to make it right.





	Take Me As I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Author:**  
>  **Recipient:**  
>  **Title:** Take Me As I Am  
>  **Pairing:** Daphne/Ron  
>  **Request/Prompt Used:** Breaking up and Making up  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Word Countt** : 1245 words  
>  **Summary:** The time that Ron makes a mistake… and then tries to make it right.  
>  **Notes:** I don't own these characters - they belong to JKR. Also not making any profit here. Enjoy. xx

 

“So what's going on?” Daphne asked, looking at Ron.

Ron frowned. “Why do you think something is going on??” he questioned.

Daphne looked at him, arching a brow. “Ron, we've been together long enough that I know when something is on your mind.” She crossed her arms. “So, what is it?”

Ron flushed, his cheeks turning red like his hair. “I've been thinking, Daphne. I think that we should take a break and see other people.”

Daphne bit her lower lip. “What do you mean?” He couldn’t mean what she thought he meant… could he?

Ron let out a deep breath. “I love you, Daphne, but I don't know if this is what I really want.”

“What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?” Daphne asked angrily. “You love me, but you don't want to be with me?”

“It's complicated,” Ron explained. He looked unsure of himself.

“I don't understand,” Daphne said, on the verge of tears. She bite her lower lip to keep from crying out. “I love you, Ron.”

Ron frowned, looking away from her. “I love you, too, Daphne, but I just need some space right now. I need to make sure of some things.”

Daphne was speechless. She knew that if she spoke again, the tears would fall. She took a deep breath. “Please, leave.”

“I'm sorry, Daphne.”

Daphne shook her head. “Please leave, Ron.” She closed her eyes, waiting and listening as Ron stood and left her apartment. As soon as the door slammed shut, her emotions consumed her. 

She sat down and cried.

 

* * *

“What do you mean he broke up with you?” Ginny asked over the phone.

Daphne shook her head. “Ginny, I don’t know. He just… ended things with me.” She sniffed, trying not to cry once more. She had told herself that she had gotten it out of her system. “Did he drop any hints? Did you all know?”

“No,” Ginny said. “Honestly, Daphne, I’m so shocked. I thought he was going to...” she trailed off.

Daphne let out a shaky breath. “Ginny… I loved him.”

“I know you, did, sweetie. Stay at your apartment. I’ll be over with some ice cream and we can chat.”

Daphne nodded, crying once more. “Bring Hermione and Pansy,” she murmured. “It’s going to be a long night.”

“We’ll be there ASAP,” Ginny promised. “I love you. See you soon.” She hung up.

Daphne sat back on the sofa, crying once more. She cursed Ron Weasley for breaking her heart…

She had thought that the two of them were going to get married.

She had hoped…

Sobbing, she curled up into a ball. Hopefully, Ginny and the others would be here soon. She didn’t want to be alone in her grief.

* * *

 

The days passed uneventfully. Daphne woke up each morning and pushed forward. Her life was so different without Ron in it, and her heart ached at the mere thought of him.

Everyone assured her that her heart would heal, but she didn’t see how.

She loved him, still. Despite his abrupt breakup, she still loved him.

She didn’t know if that made her a fool or not. Daphne wondered what he was up to. Was he at the shoppe working with George? Did he take time off and leave? Was he home with his mother?

Her phone rang.

Glancing at the number on the screen, she felt her heart skip a beat. 

It was Ron.

She wanted to answer, but was afraid to hear his voice. 

Instead, Daphne let out a shaky breath and let the phone ring. 

A few minutes later, her phone beeped, letting her know that a text came through. Picking up her phone, she opened his text message.

_ Can you meet me where we had our first date? _

Daphne sighed.  _ Why _ , she typed back.

_ Please _ , was his response.

_ Be right there.  _ She typed and sent the message before even realising she had. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for Ron. What did he want? Her stomach churned nervously as she grabbed her purse and Disapparated.

 

* * *

 

Walking towards the park bench where they had their first date, Daphne reminiscenced on the day. They had sat and talked for hours, enjoying the warm sun and the bright conversation. She missed him.

She saw Ron sitting on the bench. Taking a deep breath, she went over. “What’s this about, then?” she asked, coming to stand in front of him. She didn’t see no reason in making small talk. Just looking at him hurt her heart. She wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless.

“Will you sit?”

“I’d rather stand,” Daphne said, trying to remain neutral.

Ron nodded, standing. He reached up, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t know where to begin,” he murmured, looking at his feet.

Daphne kept her mouth shut. This was Ron’s moment. He could explain.

“I love you, Daphne, so much, but I was scared and unsure.” He paused, looking at her. “Please let me finish.” He let out a shaky breath. “I loved you so much, but to me, that was terrifying. I wanted to be with you forever, but I freaked out and let my nerves get the best of me.” He paused. “Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life, and it was the last thing I meant to do that day.” He reached into his pocket. “I actually had bought you a ring, and I was going to propose, but I panicked.” 

Daphne bit her lip to keep from crying out, but she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ron got down on one knee. “Daphne Greengrass, I know I fucked up, but I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?” He looked at her pleadingly, and it was then that Daphne realised that his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying, too.

“You broke my heart,” Daphne whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I shouldn’t have,” Ron said, looking at her. “It was the last thing I meant to say, and once I said it, I knew I couldn’t take it back.”

“Who’s to say you won't want to leave me again?”

“Never,” Ron promised. “I didn’t want to leave you then, and I don’t want to leave you now. Please, Daphne, I know I fucked up. Please, take me back. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Daphne cracked. She moved forward, tackling Ron. The two of them fell backwards with the force of her hug. She sobbed. “I love you so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ron said, kissing her face lightly. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you,” Daphne said, kissing him back. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Thank, Merlin,” Ron whispered in relief. He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. “I will never make you cry again,” Ron promised. “I’m a bloody idiot, I know.”

Daphne kissed him. “Let’s go home, Ronald.”

He smiled at her. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet.

Daphne looked at Ron, her heart full of love, glad that things had finally worked themselves out. Thinking back to Ginny’s reaction and confusion to the breakup, she suspected that Ginny knew Ron was going to propose. Leave it to him to break up with someone because of his nerves.

Bloody idiot. Daphne looked at him lovingly. But he was her idiot.


End file.
